Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus provided with a platen for supporting a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-021475 discloses an inkjet printing apparatus capable of forming an image without a margin at a sheet end, that is, performing so-called “marginless printing.” The apparatus uses a suction platen that sucks a sheet by a negative pressure.
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-021475, in a case where marginless printing is performed at the trailing end of a sheet, the sheet is sucked to a sucking unit of a platen. In contrast, in a case where marginless printing is performed at the leading end of a sheet, the leading end of the sheet has not yet reached the sucking unit, and therefore, it has not yet sucked to the sucking unit. Thus, the floating of the leading end of the sheet cannot be suppressed at the time of the introduction of the sheet, and thus, ink is landed on the sheet that remains floating. As a consequence, there is a possibility that the quality of an image is reduced at the floating portion of the sheet or the sheet smears due to the contact of the sheet with a printhead. Furthermore, ink discarded outside of the end of a sheet may float in the form of atomized ink mist during the marginless printing, thereby adhering to the reverse of the sheet.